Prom Night!
by DarkAnimeStories
Summary: If you don't like incest pie, please refrain from reading this. This is Mario and Luigi, they go to high school and have a good relationship while doing this, they may seem different but I'm trying okay!
1. First day

Summer was in the air as Highschool was begining once again in the Mushroom kingdom, except there would be two new additions this year, two brothers were walking down a sidewalk together while having an all normal conversation. "I really don't know if I'll fit at school Mario, you seem way well with making friends then I am." "What do I keep telling you Luigi, you'll be fine as long as you're with me. Got it?" "Got it." One brother was taller then the other, with his height, and his sort of high-pitched voice would make you think he was the oldest. The other was shorter and much rounder than the other, you might also mistake him for being the younger brother.

But sadly, it's viceversa! The shorter of the two, Mario, is the older brother of the taller of them both, Luigi. Mario is older than Luigi by just a second when he came out of there mother, since then it has been Mario's job to take care and look out for Luigi, after all, it's always a job to look after your little brother Mario awlays thought. Mario couldn't help but look over at Luigi, who kept fiddiling his fingers and looking at the concrete before him. "Luigi, the first thing you need to know about making it in school is to not look at the ground so much, you'll look like your blind." "But I'm really nervous Mario, what if no one likes me?" "Then give them a reason!" "Mario, you know I can't fight well..."

It was true, Luigi isn't really good of a fighter than how Mario is, he's only been fighting for 3 months since they left the last school. The only reason why they moved towns and schools was that Luigi got in a fight with the Juniors there, he was about to get beaten to a pulp when Mario stepped in, when their mother heard of the incident she immediately signed Luigi in a self-defense class, even when Mario said he could teach him himslef. Luigi since then has been acting scared around others, but today is their first day of school and Mario promised he'd look out for his brother no matter the cost, he'd only hope that Luigi might still have the courage to open up to others.

"Ah, Mario look up ahead!" Mario had been stairing at the ground thinking to himslef when Luigi spoke, up ahead was the new school they'd be going to for probably the next 3 years. He smiled at the sight, the sun shining between the trees on to the grounds of the school, it was beautiful Mario thought while looking at the lucious green of the grass. "Luckily we're on time, let's run there!" Luigi suggested after looking at his watch under his green sweater sleeve. "Sure, last one there has to watch the dishes tonight!" Mario started running for the school, Luigi keeping up right behind him.

( An hour later)

"So, where's the science room?" "I-I don't know Mario, how about L.A?" "No-a freakin' clue." The brothers stood there looking at the schedules given to them by the security guards, they got up from their spots near the doorway heading to their lockers. "Hey four-eyes, nice sweater greenie!" A kid from near the lockers yelled with his friends lauhging along, Luigi rubbed his arm. "Um, thanks." Luigi had worn glasses, wearing a green sweater with long blue jeans, wearing red and white stripped socks with green shoes. "Luigi, don't thank the bully, say a smart ass remark!" "Well what do I say?" Mario pinched the top of his head, wondering if he sould maybe teach his younger brother decent comebacks.

"Hey lil'man, nice mustache!" "Thanks, man!" Even though Mario is 16, he's been trying to grow his mustache since he first got it at the age of 12. His clothing was also closest to Luigi's, except he had on a red jacket with a white mushroom on it and darker blue jeans, wearing regular white socks and brown shoes. Another thing that made these brothers noticeable is the hats they wore, Luigi had a soft green cap on with the letter L on it, Mario had his red cap on backwards but anyone could still see the M on it. Luigi was looking at the lockers for his number. "Right here." He walks over to it, with ease and patience -and three tries- he got his locker open. "Alright, good to see that you're good here. I'll go find mine, shouldn't be far from here." Luigi nods, sitting on the ground while opening his bag to put some of his school supplies in his locker.

It didn't take long for Mario to find his locker either, he tried to get it open but had messed up, he tried it again and again even when his temper started to rise. "Need help with that?" Lugi came over, leaning over his brothers shoulder. "Yeah, you mind doin your magic on it?" "Certainly." Luigi looked at Mario's locker number and in seconds he opened it. "Mario, you really need to learn easy stuff on your own, what if your late because you can't get your locker open and I'm not here?" "Then I'll ask someone else, don't worry about me." He puts his paperwork in the locker shutting it quickly. "Mario." "What?" "You put your combination in the locker." "So?" "You remember it?" "...Yeah?" The bell rang through the hallway, the students making their way to class while the bros. were still standing there.

"Mario." "Yeah?" "You forgot it didn't you." "Yeah." "Figures."

* * *

After the locker incident the bros went through their classes, some were together and others were different. Now they were at lunch sitting together, talking about class. "I hate Math, so freakin' much." "You know it's nothing but variables Mario." "Still, how are you so good with that crap?" Luigi shrugged. "I pay attention." "You know long speeches make me sleepy." "Either way." Two girls walk past their table when one sits down. "Daisy what are you doing? The cool table is over there." She points where she was going. "I know but I wanna sit here, they look cool." The blonde hair girl rolls her eyes but sat by her friend, the bros. looked at each other before confronting the two. "Um, who are you?" Mario asked, the girl named Daisy spoke up. "Sorry, I'm Daisy and this is my friend Peach." Peach picked at her food. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me." Mario raised his hands in the air.

"Woah, looks like someones a lil' fiesty on the first day." Peach didn't respond. "Yeah, she really hates public schools. She got out of private school 'while back." "Really, what happened?" "She kicked a soccer ball and it hit a kids head, so hard she was in a coma." "No, she was just sleeping." Peach mumbles to noone, Daisy chuckled. "Yeah, say that to her parents. Anyways who are you guys?" "The names' Mario, this my bro Luigi, say hi." Luigi looked up to her. "Hi." "Hey, you guys look so alike." Both the bros. looked at the other. "Really?" They say simultaniously, Daisy nods. "Yeah, just the stache looks different." It was true, Mario had a bunpy stache as Luigi's was sharp. "Yeah, only cause he combs his every day." Mario says as a fact, Daisy laughs. "Cool, but really, you both have blue eyes and big ears." "Pshh, we're bros., and the bestest of bros. for sure."

Mario puts his arm around Luigi's neck, Luigi while nearly choked on his milk. "Isn't that right Luigi?" "Yeah, but we're faternal twins." Daisy raised a brow. "What twins?" "Twins that aren't born at the same time, so were not twins." Daisy looked over at Mario. "Just go along with it." The rest of their lunch got finished in silence. After school was over, the bros. walked along the same side walk. "So, how was school for you bro?" Luigi started, Mario adjusted his bag. "It was fun, got to meet some new people and make friends, you?" Mario probably knew the answer. "I think it was okay, I got to meet new people too." "How many?" "Maybe 5." "..Cool." Mario didn't want to push it further, he didn't want Luigi to remember.

"Hey Mario, do you remember those girls from lunch?" "Yeah, the tomboy and the blonde?" "Tomboy, Peach was a tomboy?" "No the other one, you couldn't tell?" Mario could see Luigi thinking hard about it. "We'll talk about it later, what about them?" Luigi scratched his head. "Do you like Peach?" Mario looked him up and down questionly. "What, where did you get that assumption?" "Well I saw you talking in the hall, she didn't want to talk to us at lunch." "Yeah, she just wanted to ask me something, nothin' serious." "Are you sure?" Mario grabbed Luigi's hand to pull him down for a kiss on the cheek, he didn't let go. "Yeah, who else would I love?" Luigi's face turned bright pink, he covered his left cheek. "N-Nothing, just curious." He covered his eyes next, Mario smiled. "Well stop, let's hurry home though, Mom probably needs our help with dinner." "Mmhm."


	2. Date night

It was a warm-cool day, kids were outside playing with their friends with no clue and no thought what anyone else was doing right then and there. But for the people that do care, two bros. whose names are Mario and Luigi decided earlier that day they'd stay at the house and when their mom went to work they'd leave right after. Right now Luigi was in his room reading a book his Mom bought him 6 days ago before school started, he didn't really like romance novels that much but this one really has his heart going in it's direction, its called 'The Fault In Our Stars'. He heard around school and on Tv that it was the best romace book out there, he figured the book causes this to him because he's a teenager but it could be beacause of his lightness to things.

He wiped a tear before it could slide down his cheek, he shook his head. "I swear I need to stop crying over these things." As he continued to read he could hear Mario's music blasting from across the hall, he still realxed on the foot of his bed with his legs crossed over on another, though that wasn't the case for Mario. He had been lying in his room bored to his wits end, so he decided to listen to his music while tunning his guitar on a beanie-bag, though he didn't know what to do next after that. He knew he didn't want to disturb Luigi since before all this he told him how he was going to read a book.

"So remember, we're going tonight at 7, kay?" "Alright, well see- Oh Mario!" "Yeah?" Luigi stood in the door frame with a book in his hands, he was wearing a green short sleeve with blue pajama pants that cover his feet. "Mind turning your music down if you're listenin' to it, I'm bout ta read." Mario smiled. "Sure bro, I'll try." "Thanks, love you." "Times 2."

Mario knew this probably annoyed him but he was too tired to go across his room to turn it down, he finally finished tunning his guitar when he heard a hard knock at his door, he looked up to see his mother looking at him with a not-so-impressed look on her face. Mario set his guitar aside looking at her at the same time. "Hello Ma, what's wrong?" "Mario you know your brother is tryin' to read, Turn your music down." He nodded, getting up and walking to his desk to turn it down, his mother gave a nod. "Thankyou, anyways I'm going out early with friends and trust you and Luigi can take care of yourselves?" "Of course Ma, you can trust me anytime." "Sure, if you two are hungry you can order a pizza or make somthin' or whatever, I'll be back late and lock the doors when I leave okay?" Mario nodded slowly, their mother leaving faster then her grocery shopping run.

Mario waited until the engine started and the sound of the car moving away was gone, he then smirked running up the stairs to swing into Luigi's room, who was listening to the music on his phone. Luigi noticed Mario and stopped the music, taking off his earphones. "Yeah, is she gone?" "Hell yeah, get dressed." "Kay."

[2 hours later]

"Yo Weeigi, you ready yet?" Mario shouted from his room to the closed door from across the hall, he hadn't seen Luigi come out of their since he left. "I'm waiting on you!" Mario stopped his motion of putting cologne on and went to the door, pushing it open to see noone inside. He went back to his room to put on his white shoes to finish the job, checking twice he looked at the mirror. "Damn I look like one-a sexy piece." Mario wore a red, white and blue shirt with blue pants, he aslo decided to wear his hat since he liked how it suited him. He quickly grabbed his phone and keys before he left the room , running down the stairs to his waiting brother.

"Sorry for the wa- well damn." Mario stepped back, Luigi looked at him with curiosity. "What's wrong, do I look weird?" Luigi wore a losse shirt that reached all the way to his thighs, with blue long pants and with his trade mark hat as well. But to Mario, the thing that made him the cutest of all is his glasses he wore. Mario grabbed his heart, he looked away. "You're, you're too cute bro, can't you wear something else?" Luigi folded his hands across the mushroom that was on his shirt. "What, you must be joking right?" "No seriously, this is a date night not a party night." "Well either way I'm wearing this, let's go we're probably late now." Though Mario wanted to argue his little brother was right, he let Luigi go first through the door and went last, locking the door and heading for his car.

* * *

The car pulled up smoothly to Peach's house where Mario and Luigi were supposed to pick up the girls, Mario honked the horn twice. "Hope we aren't too late." "With you googly-eyeing me I say at least 12." Mario leaned back in his seat, gripping the sterring wheel and looking ahead. "I can't help if my lil bro looks cute as fuck." "Well I can't help that my brothers looking hot." "Thanks." Luigi sighed, he adjusted his seat. "Do you think it's okay to tell them about us, if this goes well, I mean." Mario shook his head. "Nah, why should we? You know what happened the last time we did that, nearly got killed." "...Yeah, sorry." Mario looked over at Luigi with sincereity, he reaced his hand to Luigi's in his lap. "It's alright, I just don't want you to be sad anymore. It kills me to see you like that." "I understand Mario, I just hope we don't have to hide it anymore." "We won't, I promise." Mario and Luigi leaned into kiss one another when A slam is heard from the side of Luigi's door. They seperate to look at the two friends walking down the side walk.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late but Peachy couldn't decide which dress to wear!" "Whatever, I wanted to look good." Peach was the first to go in with Daisy right behind her, she closed the door as she made herself comfortable. "So what's up guys?" Mario and Luigi's faces were both light red, Mario put the car in drive and pushed the petal. "Umm, yeah, just wanderin' why peach is dressed so sexual. Ain't that right bro?" "Yes, it's pretty windy today. Wouldn't jeans be well needed?" Peach gave a 'tisk' at Luigi's question, she folded her arms rolling her eyes.

"It's my body, I wear what I want, but I dressed like this to impress Mario." "Why? I'm basically a guy who's gain weight more then he should, what's the special occasion?" "You know, you should be grateful, I don't dress this nice for guys." Mario lifted both his hands as he stopped at A stop light. "Geez, someones a little fistey today." Peach smirked at Mario through the rear view mirror, Mario smirking right back at her. "Do you like fiesty~?" "Maybe." As the two were having a stare off, Daisy rolled her eyes. "Talk about privacy, ain't that right green L?" "Huh?" Luigi said awkwardly, Daisy laughed. "Calm down, that's just a new name I wanted to give you. Sound cool?" Luigi smiled some. "Yeah, I like it." "Awesome."

* * *

They arrived at the resteraunt in time for the game they all planned to watch, though Peach was upset that she got grease on her dress but she didn't mind it that much. When the fun was over and everyone ready to go they paid for the meal and left with full stomachs, on the ride back Mario cracked a joke. "So why did Adele want to cross the road?" Daisy shrugged, giggling all the while. "Don't know, why did she?" "To say 'hello from the other side'!" Everyone laughed, the car pulled in to Peach's drive through, Peach and Daisy still laughed as they got out the car. Peach went up to Mario's side and leaned over. "So same thing next Friday, except just you and me?" Mario shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." "Well if you make up your mind, call me somtime." Peach reached in to her pocket to get out a card, handing it over to Mario, Mario accepted it happily. "Alrighty."

"Oh, Luigi!" As Daisy watched the two talk she remembered something, running over to the car and leaning on Luigi's side. "Y-Yeah?" "Do you have a paper and pen?" "Sure." Luigi went into his pockets grabbing a note pad and a pen from each, Daisy grabbed it, writing something. "You're a cool guy, so if you wanna hang here's my number and my address." When done, she handed the pen and notepad back to Luigi, who was suprised about the sudden invite. Daisy moved a step before pausing and heading back. "By the way, you look cute with those glasses, keep wearin' em." With that she back to the house where Peach was standing on the porch, Marrio drove back before speeding down the street back home. "You do look cute with those glasses." "Shut up." Luigi said through his hands as he covered his face, Mario laughed.

Thank you for reading


	3. Beans

Chapter 3: Nice beanie

 **So I had watched a youtubers play-through about the first Mario and Luigi game, and this is what I'm going to base this off of, so yeah just enjoy.**

Luigi was so bored, bored out of his mental mind. He was currently in Social Studies learning about the forgotten soy-bean civilization, he would love to hear about it more but to him Ms. Bean was talking a little bit too much for his liking, it was either that or the party him and Mario threw three days ago. Even though he should be fine, he didn't recall drinking anything with alcoholic or stay up too late, he didn't even have sex with Mario yesterday but that has nothing to do with why he's so darn exhausted.

He ate hs regular fill, drank the amount of water needed; add to the fact in about 20 minutes they would go to lunch, he had no clue. Daisy saw how Luigi was drifting in and out of sleep, she poked him in the back with her pencil until he turned towards her. "Hey Green L, are you okay?" He rubs his eyes slowly. "Yeah, I'm just so exhausted for some reason." "We did party hard three days ago!" She smiles, laughing leaning back in her seat then returning to lean in next to him. "That's not the reason, I'm probably just tired from what happened these three days." "True, 'cause if you didn't step in to stop the fight I would have knocked that bitch out."

Two days ago the same woman that Daisy picked a fight with at the party had started another fight with her that day, they almost fought until Luigi got between the two of them, too bad Luigi got hit pretty hard at the back off the head by Daisy and missed school that day. She may have apologized but she didn't take kindly to the joke Mario had made to lighten the already happy mood between them, but Luigi knew that the pills he took that day were strong enough to knock a rhino out. "Or maybe it was that race just yesterday?" Daisy held back a chuckle at the mention of the race.

It was true, yesterday Mario had raced one of the jocks at school, because of this he nearly gets run over when Peach suddenly pushed him to the open road, nearly killing 15 students. They nearly got in trouble if Peach didn't confess to what she had done, but no one got any sever punishments. This is when Luigi starts to think he might have a little memory problem going on, if all this happened in a spand of 4 days then there is obviously something wrong here. Daisy sees this again and sighs. "I think you need a wake up call." He agrees with her, but wants to think about this topic later. He puts his head between his arms, falling asleep quicker than he'd expect, ending their conversation there. She looks ahead to listen to what Ms. Bean is saying.

"Okay class, before you go I have a suprise for you all!" She yells her laugh, which no matter what the volume Luigi will never wake up to. "Remember how yesterday I told you guys that I would be heading back to my homeland to celebrate the bean festival? Well, a dear friend I have told you time and time about has finally decided to pay us a visit!" She jumps, even when Luigi's head bobs up and down he's still asleep. "He has come all the way from the Bean Bean kingdom to grant my request! He is my famous nephew from across the world, and if possible, planets!" The class goes into an uproar about who it could be, Daisy sure as hell didn't care but had a sense of dejauvu coming on. Ms. Bean jumps again. "Silence! I would like you all to give a big hand to-!" The door bangs open, the class falling silent and the big smile on Ms. Beans face growing wider. "My nephew, Prince Peasley!"

Daisy froze, her body not moving an inch as the Prince walks through the door, his cape flowing behind him despite no wind coming from the closed windows nor the A/C. He stopped in front of Ms. Beans desk, the room falling silent until he flicks his golden hair that causes a shine that blinds the whole class, Daisy slumped in her seat as the girls and some guys started going crazy when it was over. "Hello residents of the mushroom kingdom, it is I, Prince Peasley! The brave hero of the Bean Bean Kingdom, and the protector of the bean star!" The class goes crazy again, Daisy rolling her eyes as she sees Peasley it the attention all up, she hated it. "I have come from a request of my retiring Queen, and I wish to fulfill it no matter the cost!" "Yes indeed! Would you like to say what it is, Prince Peasley?" "I do! The wish is,-!" He pauses, the girls in the room screaming in suspense. Daisy just wanted to ignore him at all cost.

"That I pick someone to come with me to the Bean Bean Kingdom!" Daisy stiffened, the people in the room gasping, either in surprise or excitement. Prince Peasley continued. "The person I pick will accompany me, with a friend, to the Bean Bean Kingdom! They will enjoy the fun things my people have to offer, and participate with me in the Bean Bean festival!" The class was bombarded with noise of people talking to others, Daisy ignored it all, she knew she didn't want to go. No matter what she wouldn't go, Ms. Bean stomped making the class go silent. "Silence! I wanted there to be a ballot in this class, but considering the circumstances you all will go through to get that paper, I will let Peasley choose. Will you?" She ask kindly, he nods. "Why yes, anything for the lovely queen." He bows to her, Daisy feeling like she wanted to puke. "Now then, I will choose someone who I know will be experienced!"

He starts walking back and forth in front of Ms. Beans desk. "Someone who is knowledge hungry!" He stops, putting his hand to his head, his cape still flowing suspiciously. "Someone ready to learn." He goes quietly, when Daisy thinks it's been an hour since he's last spoken she hears Luigi stir up. He raises his head, stretching his arms when Peasley begins to scan the room. He points in a certain direction. "You!" He says enthusiastically, the long finger that reminded Daisy of a foam finger wasn't pointed at her, but at... "Luigi?!" The guy in question opens his eyes to see a foam finger pointed directly at him, looking around he points to himself. "Me?" "Yes you, I choose you to partner with me to the Bean Bean kingdom!" It takes Luigi time to register what he's saying when he feels his heart stop. "Wait, Me?!" He looks to Daisy, who looks white as a ghost, not bothering to look his way but at her now interestingly looking desk.

Peasley flicks his hair. "Why of course, today is your lucky day, what is your name?" "L-Luigi?" "Luigi, today is your lucky day! I hope to talk to you soon, but for now I have to take care of some other buisness. Chao!" He winks at Luigi before going through the door, Luigi felt confused.

(Lunch)

"So, you're goin' on this trip to a bean place that you didn't even volunteer for?" Mario recaped to not only him, but his brother, who nodded for the third time. "Yeah, I don't even know what's going to happen. I don't know when this is happening, I don't know when to pack, I'm just unprepared." "You're goin' on a trip, to some bean place, with some bean dude." Mario said slowly, he looked fine but Luigi could tell he was confused too. "I can't believe he picked you, you! You the guy who looks as normal as that kid from that one show, what's his name, Steve Jobs?" "Steve Urkel?" "Yeah that guy." Peach said, now unintrested. "I don't doubt he would pick you L dog, but for him to pick you out of the other classmates, it's pretty weird. Especially out of all those fan girls."

"Maybe he wanted someone who doesn't have intrest in him." Peach said while looking at her phone. "Which I can provide easily." "listen Peach I don't even want to go, I'll happily give my place to you!" "Are you crazy?!" Peach and Daisy stood up, now crowding arouund the younger brother. "You should be thankful that he chose you, don't just throw it away like a concert ticket!" "I may hate the guy with my heart but I'm not gonna let you give it to someone! Luigi, this is an opportunity of a life time for you!" "It it?" "Of course! Think of the publicity you'll get from this guy." Luigi shook his head.

"No way! I won't use someone just to give me fame." "Yeah, that's what I do." Mario said, pointing his spoon at his nose. "Any ways, I think the guy you're talkin' about's over there." He pointed between Luigi and Daisy, turning around the Prince in question was walking there way. The girls sat down. "Okay, I'm a gonna talk to him and give my position to you Peach, no exeptions." He whispered just as the Prince came to the table. "Hello my friends, Luigi, are you excited for the trip?" "Actually, ummm-" "Peasley!" Daisy covered it up with a cough, the Prince somehow dismissing it. "Peasley, I don't want to go, I want Peach to go."

Peasley looked at Luigi, then held one of his hands. "My dear Luigi, I can not let that happen. For you see, I want you and only you to come with me." The words were so misunderstanding that Mario almost spit his drink, and Peach almost chocked. Luigi was speachless. "What?" "I want only you Luigi. I want you to come so much I can't even describe it." Luig was red, not able to say words. "I want you and only you to be by my side as we explore my unknown regions." "Alright pal that's goin' too-" "That's great!" Daisy stopped Mario, coming up with something of her own. "That's great, but Luigi didn't mean to say he wants to give Peach his spot, he wanted Peach to go with him. Us too!" Daisy hoped that maybe this'll end the weirdest misunderstanding speach she's ever heard.

Peasley looked between Daisy and Luigi, he smiled the way he awlways seemed to. "Very well, I'll let you and your friends to accompany me to the Bean Bean Kingdom. If that is the only way that you'll stay." Luigi came out of his shock, catching the switch of topic. "Umm yeah! Yeah, that's what I want." "Okay, your wish is granted." He bowed, getting back up. "If that is all I want you and your friends to be ready by next week on Monday." "Okay." "Alright, chao!" He walked away. Luigi putting his hand on his face. "I think I need some pills." "I think I need an explanation." Peach looked to Daisy. "I think I need a break." Daisy laid her head down on the table.

"I think I need an easy button, cause'-" Mario grabbed a button from out of his pocket and pushed it, letting the say 'that was easy'. "Mario, that was far from easy." "I'm just tryin' to break the ice, give a guy a break." Mario went back to eating his potatoes, finding he lost his appetite he put his spoon down. "I think I need an ice pick." He chose to say in place.

 **Too long**


End file.
